A glimpse of hell
by DarkSkye264
Summary: A look into Jane's mind. Warning: May be different then the way you see Jane.  Alec's view too.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Wanted to try to get a new perspective on Jane.

There was a time when I was human. When I was normal and loved. Who knows how long ago that was. You see I wasn't always a monster there was a time when I was average. I wasn't always this brutal this scary this mean there was a time when I was the exact opposite. I was welcoming loving compassionate even. That changed and too quickly for me to grasp it. I wasn't always a creature of the dark I was human. Humans huh if half of them knew what I was a lot of blood would be shed. Then there were the silly humans like Bella Swan who wanted to be a vampire. That girl had no idea what she was getting herself into.

When I changed my personality did too. Those things that seemed important when I was human weren't. Another thing that changed was my emotions. The only feelings I ever feel is fear and depression. It was hard thousands of memories that I didn't need nor want. An empty feeling inside your chest where your heart should be beating. Everything was crystal clear now and once you knew the truth you could NEVER go back.

Sometimes it feels as if I'm going insane. They were proud of what I am. Of what I've become. I remember that day the Volturi found me. I remember that day as if it was yesterday. The day that haunts me every minute of this pathetic life. I may not remember how I turned but I didn't want too.

I remember...I was a newborn vampire, when the found me when they made my life even worse. There was a lot people didn't know about me. And only one person found out about this and lived…if you consider that living.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Applied

He saw through her disguise. Through all the walls, lies and hate he saw her. Though he wasn't Edward or Aro he could see what both of them couldn't. In truth she had hid her feelings well. He loved his sister. Sure Jane wasn't the easiest person to be around but he knew, that deep down she was a good person. She still blamed herself for every single little mistake she made. She hated herself and it was pride (and Aro) that kept her alive. He knew that no matter how she acted that she still hated herself for all those years ago, when it happened. The day that ruined everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

I remember being like her. I was a pathetic human who saw nothing but what was in front of me. I was normal and I had a chance to continue being normal but I wasted it. I ruined my brother and my life for one thing…well rather one person. I thought of what I wanted and ignored all the possibilities. Choosing only to see things the way I wanted, to see only what I desired. In fact I would have done anything and everything to get what I wanted. Now I realize I was just like her. Of course I beat myself up just for resembling Bella Swan in the slightest. She was weak but that all changed no weakness was allowed in the Volturi. No compassion or doubt, if they were wrong or if they had opposed the Volturi they were dead. The Volturi gave no second chances; it was amusing she had come up with that very own line from her own experiences. Yet the saying was true they gave no second chances you screw up once and you're dead. You do what they don't see fit and they kill you, or rather they let you join the Volturi because of your talents and ruin whatever sanity you have ever possessed. There were no second chances, there wasn't a reset button and no matter how long you live you can't forget your past nor can you run from it. It's inescapable and no matter how much you will the past to unravel it won't and the easiest way out is death but alas no second chances are made. In the end I am a mere puppet running in search of an escape yet I know I will never find peace of mind because they Volturi control me and they give no second chances. They give no freedom or chance for remorse. They barely give first chances.

* * *

So short :P


End file.
